


Lovely Jellyfish

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LEWD, NSFW, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kanon and Misaki are felting together, but when Kanon's hands get tired, she thinks of a fun way to loosen them up.





	Lovely Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like a while since I've written a lewd. I keep it non-explicit (at least I think I do, maybe my standards are wrong), but it's absolutely NSFW.
> 
> This was inspired by a 4-KOMA I saw last night, and a silly goof I thought up because of it. Enjoy~.

The felting lessons were going well. But Kanon's hands were starting to feel a little tired. Too much repetition. She put the plush-to-be down, and stretched her arms into the air. After several attempts she was getting close to what she wanted her jellyfish plushy to be. Speaking of, she could think of _one_ way to loosen up her fingers, and relax her hands.

"Misaki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I play with your lovely jellyfish?"

Misaki's cheeks immediately flushed pink. "Do you have to call them that?" she murmured.

Kanon giggled. "It's what they remind me of. Nice, squishy, and well-curved." She smiled sweetly.

"I genuinely can't tell whether you're messing with me..." Misaki let out a sigh.

"Well?" A note of hope carried through Kanon's voice.

Misaki's blush didn't dissipate at all, but after thinking it over for a bit, she nodded. "Alright."

"Yay!" Kanon was already looking forward to it.

Misaki put her own work-in-progress to the side, took off her warm-looking jumper, then her shirt, and turned around. The signal for Kanon to handle the rest. Thankfully it was warm enough in the room that they probably didn't have to worry about getting cold.

Kanon eagerly moved closer, and unhooked Misaki's bra, so she could shake it off. Then she pressed right up against her back, and placed her hands upon the prize. A slight "Ngh~" escaped Misaki's lips. A reward in its own right.

She started gently, just spreading her fingers, and getting a proper feel. Though Misaki started squirming right away. She always seemed so sensitive.

"It's not fair, really," Kanon said softly. "They're bigger than mine." She squeezed a little. "I don't know how much cake I'd have to eat to get this big."

"K-Kanon..." Misaki breathed hotly.

"But you work out, and still..." They felt very nice, though. She began slowly massaging them, getting to stretch her fingers properly. So soft. Would touching real jellyfish feel anything like the same? Probably not. She couldn't imagine a jellyfish having that kind of heft to it. They were probably really light by comparison. Maybe they were similarly squishy.

"Nnnnngh..." Misaki sounded like she was trying very hard to restrain herself.

That wouldn't do. Kanon shifted her grip, so her thumbs brushed over the nipples. Misaki gasped. They were quite perky buds. Maybe that was just because they'd been exposed to the open air, but Kanon preferred to think otherwise. What had happened to her? She used to be such a nice girl, yet there she was: Toying with another girl, and enjoying every moment of it. Who was to blame? A tough question to answer.

Sure, it helped with her hands. Like a stress ball would, she imagined. Probably did good for her wrists as well. But if she was to be honest with herself, her motives were far from that pure. She got far too much joy out of Misaki's reactions. So how could she make it even better? Well... she placed a kiss behind Misaki's ear.

"Mm, Kanonnnnn~..."

"You're such a good girl, Misaki-chan," Kanon whispered. Freely allowing her to do this. A big perk of their relationship. She placed her thumbs firmly upon the nipples, and gave them a sensual rub. Finally she got a proper moan out of Misaki. It felt like a victory that her girlfriend was no longer able to hold back.

She considered what to do next, when Misaki suddenly grabbed her left arm. "M-Misaki-chan?" She wondered whether she had gone too far, but without a word Misaki guided her hand downwards, and slid it under the waist-line of her trousers, and between her legs. Kanon could immediately tell it was damp.

"You... you better take... responsibility..." Misaki managed to say. She was panting heavily.

"Ah..." Kanon smiled. Her other hand moved up to Misaki's head, and turned it to the side so she could give her a kiss. "Of course. Anything for you, Misaki-chan."

She helped Misaki onto the bed, and started removing the rest of her of her clothes. And unfastened her own skirt, while Misaki's slightly shaky hands worked on opening her jacket. Kanon left her own underwear on for the time being, but at least there was a bit more parity between them now. She took in the sight of the nude, blushing Misaki. So beautiful. She licked her fingers, and moved them to Misaki's crotch. Then she leaned down to kiss Misaki while she put her fingers to work. It was quite wet down there, just from a little teasing. What a hopeless mess she was dating.

Well, that was part of the fun. They had all evening, so she could take her time. And eventually let Misaki flip it around. Wouldn't be fair if only one of them got to play, after all.


End file.
